


Belated

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: I found out about Michael's birthday a month late
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 54





	Belated

It was information you hadn’t even realized you didn’t know you didn’t know. Now that you did know it, it was obviously something that you didn’t know. But a strange part of you didn’t really think of someone like Michael even having a birthday.

You wouldn’t have found out if you hadn’t decided to look Michael up at the library for fun one day. Though newspapers didn’t give his birthday, it turned out he had a strange cult following of other people who had tried to learn everything they could about him, his birthday included. 

Giggling to yourself, you wondered what those people would think if they knew that you were the person Michael kept alive and around him. 

October nineteenth. Over a month ago. You’d missed it by a lot. But then again, what would you have done for him anyway? What in this world did Michael like? It wasn’t like you could buy him something or make him his favorite meal. The man didn’t want anything in the way of objects, and he had eaten dogs when he was hungry before. There wasn’t a single thing in this world that made him happy. 

Unless.

*  
*  
*

Michael woke up, and he knew you were up to something because he could smell food cooking. Michael always woke up at random times, considering his nearly nocturnal lifestyle. You stayed on a day schedule, eating at regular times. If he was smelling food and the sun was down, that meant you were cooking for him.

Which meant you were up to something annoying. 

He rose, still in his jumpsuit from the day before. It was stiff from dried blood, making it a little hard to move efficiently. He’d have to go without killing tonight so you could clean his clothes. 

Michael walked into the kitchen to see you at the stove, unaware of his presence. There was always that moment when you were unaware of him when Michael wanted to kill you. It was as much of an instinct as eating or breathing. But each time he stopped himself, which honestly you should have felt flattered by. 

You turned around to see Michael standing there silently, and a smile spread across your face. “Morning.”

Michael didn’t react. It wasn’t morning.

“I’m making you a special breakfast.” You grinned. “Extra rare steak and scalloped potatoes.” Your body wiggled excitedly, a big grin on your face. “I also have a surprise for you!”

Michael was right. Something annoying.

You plated his food, handing him the plate and a fork though you knew it was likely that he was just going to pick up the steak with his hands. Michael let the fork clatter to the floor, picking up the hot steak with his bare hands and tearing at it with his teeth. 

Smiling to yourself, you let him take a couple bites before revealing what it was you had planned. “So, I missed your birthday by about a month.”

Michael barely paused from his eating. Aside from Halloween, he didn’t pay attention to dates.

“And I wanted to do something special for you, because you’re my favorite person in the whole world.” You batted your lashes at him, knowing that would irk him. He let his eyes close halfway to how his distaste for your flirty attitude before focusing back on his food. “And I have arranged for you to have the night of your life.

“I found online that there are some people who are completely and totally obsessed with you. Some of them think of you as a god, some of them want to have sex with you which I don’t appreciate, but they are all dying to meet you.” 

Michael finally paused from his eating to listen to what you were saying. It sounded like you actually had a point.

You pulled out a map of the town and surrounding area, lying it on the counter. In five different locations just outside of town you’d drawn red Xs, showing where Michael’s followers would be.

“So I contacted a few of them – the ones that seemed the most desperate – and I told them that I could help them meet you.” You smiled at Michael. “They will all be at these locations tonight, at staggering times to make it easier for you to ‘meet’ everyone.”

Michael finished the last of his steak. So, lots of people out and unsuspecting. Like Halloween night. 

You grinned more, proud of yourself. “You can either use the map or just play it by ear, but for your birthday, I’ve set up an entire hunting ground for you.”

The corner of his mouth was dangerously close to twitching. Maybe he should make a big deal out of his birthdays. This sounded fun.

“Happy birthday.” You folded the map and handed it to him, but he quickly threw it off to the side, disregarding it. The map would take all the fun out of things. “And I’ll be home when you’re done.”

Not annoying. Michael had been mistaken.


End file.
